The Peach Scene AUs
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Ways the Peach Scene and/or the events afterwards could have gone differently.
1. Corporal Punishment

Corporal Punishment

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own ASOIAF or any or its characters. Written for this prompt on the Kink Meme: During the peach scene, Stannis gets fed up. Renly's not taking anything seriously and he's rubbing it in Stannis' face like a four-year old. So, Stannis rides over to his brother, hauls him onto his horse and proceeds to spank him for his immature behavior.

Stannis tensed and reached for his sword as his brother reached inside his cloak. To his astonishment, Renly merely pulled out a peach.

Giving him a shit-eating grin, Renly asked "Would you like one, brother?"

Stannis gritted his teeth. Did Renly take anything seriously? Had Renly shown up prepared to discuss politics instead of peaches, Stannis could have respected him. Perhaps even considered giving Renly a sizeable piece of land for him to call himself King of. But a year and their brother's death had done nothing to make Renly more mature. The youngest Baratheon clearly viewed this battle for the throne as nothing more than a up, Stannis spurred his horse forward.

The girl at Renly's side moved her hand to her sword, but Renly waved her off. "No need, Brienne. No doubt my brother just- HEY!" Within a moment, Stannis had hauled Renly from his horse and laid him over Stannis' own horse's neck. "Stannis! What the- OW!" Renly flinched as Stannis brought his hand down on his rump.

"I told Robert that giving you servants to cater to your every whim was a mistake, but did he listen?" Stannis growled, bringing his hand down again.

Renly started squirming, trying to get away. "Let me-ahhh!" The younger Baratheon whimpered as his brother landed a harder blow.

"Stay still!" Stannis ordered. "This should have been done years ago! All those years of pampering and no discipline…" He shook his head, letting his hand descend again. "It's no wonder you grew up thinking you could just proclaim yourself King and everyone would bow before you!"

"You can't do this!" Renly whined. "I'm not a child! I-"

Stannis replied by giving his brother another smack. "I should have insisted Robert leave your fostering to me. Of course he probably wouldn't have listened, but still…" Stannis continued to spank his little brother.

Both parties looked on in silence. Renly's party looked torn between shock and rage. The girl called Brienne and the Tyrell boy might have intervened, but Lady Stark held out a hand to block them. Good, Stannis thought, as he continued. Clearly she knew better than to meddle in family affairs. Perhaps later the King would ask her for advice on child-rearing. Having raised seven, no doubt the Lady Catelyn would know how to deal with unruly children.

After a good minute or so, when Renly had quieted down a bit, Stannis ceased his blows. "Now," he said quietly, "have you learned your lesson?"  
>Renly gave a nod.<p>

"And?"  
>"You can be King."<p>

Stannis sighed. "I already was King." Renly didn't answer. "And?"

"I'm sorry."

"Your treason is forgiven." More silence. "And?"

"I won't do it again."

"I should hope not. And your armies?"

"Yours."  
>"Very good." Stannis released his brother and helped him back onto Renly's horse. The younger Baratheon's cheeks were red, and he was careful to look anywhere but at Stannis. Straightening up in his saddle, Stannis addressed the on-lookers. "My brother and I have made peace. He has admitted that I am the rightful King and his treason is pardoned. Until I have a son, Renly shall be my heir and you will treat him with respect." He turned to Renly, who was studying the ground. "Prince Renly," Stannis addressed him politely,"I fear my party and I are weary from the long voyage."<p>

At last, Renly lifted his eyes. "Then I would be...I would be...honored if you came to stay at Storm's End. My King." The boy didn't sound happy, but at least he remembered his courtesies.

"I thank you. We shall." Turning in his saddle, Stannis addressed Davos. "Have our retinue bring our luggage and supplies to Storms End. My brother and I will ride ahead." Spurring his horse on, Stannis gestured for Renly to ride with him. After a moment, all except Davos began to follow them.

"Stannis!" Renly hissed, leaning over so that only Stannis could hear. "Why did you have to do that? And in front of everyone? It was completely humiliating!"

Stannis sighed."If you insist on acting like a child then you will be treated as one."


	2. All that Remains

All that Remains

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own ASOIAF or any or its characters. Written for this prompt: When Renly sees Stannis, instead of mocking him, it suddenly hits him that their brother is dead, and Renly bursts into tears.

The boar and the blood and his brother's pale face still haunted his nightmares. The beast with its long, sharp tusks charging at the smiling King. Robert's grin turning to shock as the tusks buried in his fat gut. The blood draining from his face as it flowed from his body. Renly and Robert had never been close. None of the Baratheons had. But they were brothers and Robert and Stannis (mostly Stannis, but still) had raised Renly. It would have been a monstrous twist of fate had Renly been able to push aside any love he felt for them. He had knelt by his brother's side, like the rest of the hunting party, trying to wrap his arms around Robert's stomach, trying to hold onto him. The blood had seeped into Renly's clothes and stained his skin, but Renly had paid it no heed until later. His brother was dying and Renly was as helpless as anyone.  
>The hours passed quickly, then. Renly remembered offering Ned Stark his help and, upon being rejected, fleeing with Loras. He remembered tearing his clothes off and throwing them into the fireplace, scrubbing the blood from his skin until the water was pink with both Robert's blood and his own. And then he had put it from his mind. The Kingdom had needed a King. Joffrey was a child and Stannis was at Dragonstone. And, really, who wanted Stannis as a King? The man was sterner than all the Septons put together! Anyway, Stannis had run off to Dragonstone quickly enough, why should he come back now? So Renly, with the help of his allies, had crowned himself King and set about making war on the Lannisters. It was all he could do. To dwell on the memories of Robert's death would only distract him from the impending war and he owed his subjects his full attention. So, Renly had pushed the memories aside. But he couldn't banish his nightmares. Luckily he had Loras to chase them away on the nights that Renly woke up screaming. That would have to do.<p>

Between ignoring the memories and struggling through the nightmares, Renly would have said that he was dealing with Robert's death fairly well. After all, he had barely felt (or allowed himself to feel) any grief since the night of the boar and, well, no one could control their dreams, chaotic things that dreams were. Who could hold the nightmares against him? No, Renly definitely didn't miss Robert, nor did he mourn his death. Or at least, that was what Renly had thought until he'd seen Stannis.

Renly truly hadn't thought he'd have to contend with his older brother, but apparently he'd been wrong. Still, he wasn't about to bow down before Stannis. He wasn't a child anymore and it wasn't as if Stannis could send him to his room for disobeying him. Renly had arrived late on purpose, knowing it would irk his older brother.

As he rode into place, Renly heard Stannis making some comment about Kings having only subjects and enemies. "And brothers!" Renly had to say.

Stannis made some reply but Renly scarcely heard it. As his horse drew closer, all Renly could think about were his brothers. He had not seen his brother since...well, before Robert had died. And the sight of Stannis made Renly forget their surroundings. Stannis' only resemblance to Robert was in his hair and eyes. Still, seeing him made Renly think of Robert. And with that thought, the boar with it's horrible tusks returned. And the blood! Who knew humans held so much blood in them. Renly tried to regain his bearings. After all, he was the King and this was a political meeting. But the feel of blood, hot and sticky, overcame him. He looked down at his clothes and his hands and they were clean but he knew that they weren't. He could feel the blood. Renly closed his eyes but, when he opened them, the feeling was still there. All around him, people were waiting for him to say something, so Renly opened his mouth.

"He's dead." Renly found himself saying. That wasn't right. That wasn't what was expected of him, but it was all that he could think of.

Stannis' brow furrowed, as a look of confusion took hold of, not just him, but everyone there. "Who is?"

"Robert." Renly swallowed, looking down. Not sure how to say it. "Our brother's dead."

Stannis tilted his head to the side. "I've heard. That is why we are here. I-"

"The boar speared him. I couldn't do anything to stop it!" With these words, tears started to course down his face. Saying it somehow made it more real and Renly realized that he had never fully accepted the finality of this fact. Behind him, his retinue shifted and he could hear more than one whisper. Renly was well aware that this wasn't the "Kingly" way to act. He didn't care. Robert was dead.

There was movement up ahead and suddenly Stannis was next to him, like he had been so many times when Renly had woken up from a bad dream. Only this was no dream. Their brother was dead. Stannis and Renly were the only ones left.

"I tried to save him." Renly whispered. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to say this. "Honestly, I did. You have to believe me, Stannis!" Stannis looked back at him, his face implacable as ever. Then, he turned away and Renly's heart sunk, wondering if he was the only one who cared that their brother was dead.

Stannis cleared his throat and addressed the crowd. "Might my brother and I have a moment alone?" There was no movement. "Now!" Both parties quickly dispersed, gathering together several yards away. Finally, Stannis turned back to Renly and just looked at him. Then, after what seemed to be an eon, he lifted a hand and placed it on Renly's shoulder. And Renly couldn't hold it back anymore and began to sob.


End file.
